Camp Rock story Living Memories
by Maddybabbi
Summary: Carries on from the end of the movie, instead of Shane asking Mitchie to a canoe ride, he runs off after 'We Rock' is this because he is scared of loosing Mitchie? Read to find out....
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. This is my first story on fan-fiction, so i would appreciate it if you reviewed me :) i will try to reply to your within a couple of days :) be free to suggest any idea's for the story.**

**This story follows on pretty much from when the movie ended BUT instead of at the end when Shane says to Mitchie about the canoe ride he just runs off after 'We Rock'. So hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

**

Camp rock follow on;

'Hello? You there?' I sighed. He was never going to stop ignoring me.

I stood on the side of the Final Jam stage. Shane had just walked away from me, straight after 'We Rock'.

All of a sudden Nate, from Connect 3, came over to me all serious and whispered,

'Thanks for changing him Mitchie, we finally have our old Shane back, but you do realise the reason he's run off is because he's afraid that you don't want to be the 'voice inside his head', he's scared of loosing you'. I was speechless.

They really thought that 'I', plain and boring Mitchie, had changed, World phenomenon Shane gray, back to his old loving self. He changed himself.

'Umm Nate you've got it all wrong! Shane changed himself, I didn't change him!' I exclaimed. Suddenly Jason came into the conversation,

'Umm Mitchie, 'Girl with the voice!?' that's all he has been going on abut all summer, well apart from you, which is ironic because you're the same person.'

As Jason kept rambling on, I slipped away from the parents to get a breath of fresh air. As I walked down to the dock, I saw the familiar hair of the person that I had been longing to see.

I walked over to Shane. We sat in silence; I was about to say something when Shane whispered,

'I'm sorry'.

'For what?' I questioned.

'For running away, being a jerk, especially in the kitchen.'

'Wait, you knew that was me?' Shane nodded, then laughed,

'Yeah I thought you was a real weirdo 'cause you had tons of flour on your face!' I laughed so hard then it hurt in my stomach.

Shane and I spent hours just talking and laughing. We finally realised that it was getting dark; I stood up and said,

'Uh well I better get going, early morning tomorrow!'

'Yeah, night Mitch', Shane replied. As I turned around I heard a sigh. I ignored it and kept walking.

There was something eating away at Shane and I don't care what it takes but I will find out.

The next morning was hard. I had to say goodbye to all my new friends.

As I finished talking to Caitlyn, I realised that Shane wasn't about. He probably left early.

As I was about to get into catering truck, I felt tight, muscular arms wrap around my waist. I was about to freak out when I heard a calming voice,

'Shh, Mitch it's me'.

How does he do that?! He always calms me down no matter what. I was so happy to see him; I just turned around in his arms and hugged him tightly.

'Whoa, hey Mitchie, pleased to see the rockstar?'

'Popstar and no need a hug'.

'Yep sure, I'll pretend to believe that shall I?' with that I strutted off towards the dock. Shane came running towards me,

'Mitch, I'm sorry I was joking!' he pleaded.

'Yes Popstar, I know that, I'm testing to see if we can row a canoe yet' I said with a wave of my hand.

He laughed, and dragged me towards the dock. We took a canoe out to the middle of the lake, when Shane put down his oar.

'Look Mitch. This has been eating away at me, so I'm just gonna say it. I like you Mitchie. I like you so much it hurts me not to see you. The sparkle in your eyes, your smile they are just breathtaking. Mitchie, I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?'

I was speechless as well as over the moon with happiness.

'Shane of course I'll be your girlfriend!'

Shane smiled then replied by planting a soft kiss into my lips.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. it was from that moment

**Hey Guys. i thought i'd be nice and give you another MEGA-SHORT chapter. i promise the next will be really long. PROMISE!! please review!!!! :) Be free to give me any ideas on the story!! :)

* * *

**

I thought I was in heaven. So many things had gone right in the last two days.

Firstly I got to sing in Final Jam, AND Shane was singing as well, secondly Peggy won, I was so happy for her it was hard to believe! Thirdly, Shane and I had started dating, and lastly mom and dad approved of him! I couldn't think of anything better that might of happened!

After Shane and I finished our canoe ride of talking, kissing and well not much else, we headed back to mom's catering truck.

As we arrived at the entrance/exit of Camp Rock, I noticed that only two cars were left. My mom's catering truck and Connect 3's limo.

'Whoops, looks like we were out longer than we expected!' Shane said as we walked up to my mom and dad.

'You certainly were!' I looked up to see my dad smiling looking at Shane and me. I blushed. Great, I thought, dad is so not going to like me dating 'Bad-Boy Shane Gray'.

'Hello Mr. Torres, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Shane' Shane said with a kind smile. Surprisingly my father shook the hand that Shane had extended towards him and said,

'Hello Shane, call me Steve please, Mr. Torres is my father' the two laughed.

All of a sudden, my mum came up and said,

'Hi honey, hi Shane good to see you finally got back! Steve can you, umm come help me with the luggage please?' mum said as she ushered dad away. I had a feeling mom would be talking to me about Shane later.

As I turned around to face Shane, I was pulled in for a passionate kiss. As we pulled away, due to lack of air Shane put his forehead against mine and said,

'Remember this isn't goodbye, if I ever want to come see you desperately, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, trust it's going to be all the time I'll want to see you.' I smiled. As we was about to kiss again, Nate interrupted us,

'Dude, seriously where have you been?! We were supposed to leave over an hour ago!'

'Hi Nate, lovely to see you too, yes I'm fine, thank you for asking' Shane muttered, well when I say muttered I mean practically shouted, I had to hide my giggles as Nate came up to Shane and screamed in his ear,

'TWO MINUTES DUMBASS!' It deafened me baring mind Shane, and with that Nate strode to the limo, the he turned around and said,

'Oh sorry Mitch didn't see you there, hope you OK, Bye!' then he turned around and entered the limo where I'm sure I heard the 'Gilmore Girls' theme tune blast through the speakers. As I looked up at Shane questionably he simple said,

'Jason'.

Shane then pulled me in for a hug; he quickly kissed me on the lips and said,

'I'll see you very soon Mitch'. I honestly had no idea what he was on about but nodded anyway. Shane turned around and walked to the limo,

'BYE SHANE' I screamed. I then turned around to get into the catering truck.

Ss we left Camp Rock, my phone beeped,

**One New Message From; Shane**

I clicked open;

**Hey Baby :) Missing u already, can't believe camp is over :( but remember I'll see you soon :D **

**From Your jerky rockstar x**

I couldn't help but smile at this, I replied by saying,

**Hey Jerk :P Missing u already too, yeah back to school for me, WHOOOPPEE *****hint sarcasm here*******

**Mitchie XOX**

It was from that moment that I realized that my life was going to be great for a long time.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	3. I saw this beautiful simplicity

**Hi Guys :) I'm SOOOOO sorry i didn't upload sooner, i forgot i had horse ridng yesterday, and today i was out :) so ope you enjoy this :) And PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**

* * *

  
**

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew we were pulling up onto the drive outside my house.

'Ahh home sweet home!' my dad said as he hoped out of the van. I laughed at this. Dad never liked to be away from home for longer than 2 days. That's the reason why I've never been on a holiday longer than 5 days, and that was only one time.

As I jumped out of the van, my phone beeped;

**MITCHIE! ARE YOU HOME YET?? IF SO I'M COMING OVER :)**

**Sierra xx**

I smiled, I missed Sierra so much while I was at camp!

**SIERRA! YUP I'M HOME NOW, WHY AREN'T YOU HERE YET GIRL? HAHA**

**Mitchie xx**

With that I walked into my house and ran straight upstairs to my room so I could get settled back in and call Shane.

Once I had put away my clothes I decided that I would quickly call Shane, as Sierra hadn't turned up yet.

The phone rang a couple of times, until he picked up,

'Hello?' he asked

'Hey Jerk'

'MITCHIE!'

'Nope, it's Bella Swan!'

'Oh in that case, you better get off to your vampire…'

'Hahahaha, funny Shane!'

'I know I am like THE funniest person ever!'

'Uhuh, anyways how are you?'

'Honestly, feeling like crap'

Worried I asked, 'Why's that?'

'Coz your nowhere near me, Mitch can you feel I'm frowning?'

'Umm not really Shane'

Suddenly Nate cut in, 'REALLY! All he has been doing since we drove from camp is frown!'

'OMG, THAT'S HILARO NATE!!' Shane said in a fake girl voice, 'NOW, gimme back my phone or you'll know what it's like to frown!' I laughed at the boy's argument.

'So Mitch, how are you feeling?'

'Honestly, like a monkey has come and eaten all my senses.'

'Umm… ok…I'm hoping that's because of me, wait no I'm not 'cause that means I want you to feel hurt, wait you do feel hurt right, ohmigod I'm confusing myself here…'

'Your confusing me too, no it's because I was sleeping in the truck in a really awkward position, so now I'm all numb'

'Oh, I bet I could get you to feel alive again.' I could here the smirk in his voice,

'Funny Shane, so what are you doing right now? Well apart from talking to me.'

'Being driven by Rob to our house, you?'

'Waiting for my best friend Sierra to come over.'

'Cool! Sorry babe I've got to go now, Jason wants me to watch more Gilmore Girls, Yay!'

'Ok, that's cool. Wait do you want everyone to know about us?'

'Umm it's up to you, I don't mind as long as I know your mine.'

'No I don't think I want everyone to know right now, I mean I'll tell Sierra of course. And babe that was really cliché!'

'Ok I'm cool with that, and yeah but you know you love it!'

'Yup I do, anyway you got to go watch GG! Bye!'

'Bye babe.'

And with that I hung up. I smiled knowing that I was Shane's and that he was mine.

All of a sudden Sierra came bursting into my room, she squealed and hugged me,

'OMIGOSH MITCHIE!!! I missed you so much!'

'I missed you too' I said with a smile, 'Wow Si, when did you get contacts and start straitening your hair, omigosh you've had it cut too! It's looks great!'

'Well I got bored of my old look so I changed it a bit, anyways how was your summer?'

I smiled at the mentioning of summer,

'It was great!' I said with a huge smile on my face.

'Tell me everything!' Si demanded, I laughed and proceeded into telling her everything about the lie, Tess, Caitlyn and Shane.

'…So yeah now I'm dating Shane Gray.' Sierra's face was blank for a moment then she screamed so loud I think Japan could have heard her!

'OMIGOD!! MY BEST FRIEND IS DATING A POPSTAR!' she screeched in-between screaming.

'SI!' she shut up for a minute, 'you can't tell anyone ok? We don't want it out in the open just yet, but I had to tell you!' she laughed at this but agreed,

'Of course Mitch! Anyway I've got to go now dinner bye!'

'Bye Si' she waved and ran down the stairs to say bye to my mum and dad and then go home.

I fell asleep that night thankful that my life had gotten so much better.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing; it was 'Gotta Find You' so I knew it was Shane.

'Hey Shane' I said groggily.

'Hey babe, did I wake you up?'

'Yeah, but I needed to get up anyway.'

'And why was that?' he questioned

'To be honest, I have no idea!' I said laughing.

He laughed too 'Well I got something delivered to you, it's outside your door.'

'You didn't need to get me anything!'

'Oh I did, anyway I need to go, ring me when you got your present' he chuckled when I said bye warily, then he hung up.

I opened the front door to find a letter, I opened it and it said;

**My Baby,**

**Obviously you have got this letter now :) Anyway go get dressed, and go to your tree house for you next clue.**

Clue for what? I thought,

**Hahaha nope, I'm not telling you what the clue is for, just go get dressed!**

**Love Rockstar x**

I smiled as I shut the front door and ran upstairs to get changed. I don't think I've ever got changed so quickly, in my life!

I Ran outside and climbed into my tree house, I looked around until I saw an envelope; I opened it quickly,

**Baby,**

**You got this letter, which means you got the other letter :) ok. So you know in your dad's hardware store there is a flat upstairs, well storage space well go up there and you'll find the next clue :P**

**Rockstar x**

'Shane you are so a POPstar not a rockstar!' I said aloud. I shook my head and ran down to my dad's store it was only a few blocks away.

As I walked in I told my dad what had happened with the letters, he just smiled and told me to go find the next clue.

I literally flew up the stairs to the storage room. Once I got in the room I realised what a tip it was.

'How on earth am I supposed to find a letter in here!?' I wandered around for about 10 minutes searching for the letter. Then it came to me. There was a fridge up here, and Shane loves his food. So as stupid as it may seem, I looked in the fridge for the letter, and surprise, surprise it was in there. It read;

**Baby,**

**For your next clue you need to go up to the clouds.**

**Rockstar x**

'I need to go up to the clouds? What the hell!' I questioned. Then it came to me, my dad's hardware store had a rooftop terrace, and so I raced up the stairs to the terrace.

I'd only been up on the terrace once and that was when I was 6 years old. I started looking around for an envelope; I had no avail. I then noticed how beautiful the view was.

'It's beautiful!' I muttered.

With that, a strong familiar pair of arms wound their way around my waist and that sweet, knee-weakening voice said,

'Correct, you are beautiful.' I could hear the smile in his voice. Abruptly I turned around and hugged this figure I call my boyfriend. He pulled away from my embrace and simply said,

'I missed you so much!' And with that he leant down and kissed me with more passion than he ever had before. I smiled into the kiss and gave everything I had into it. All I knew at that point was that I didn't feel like a monkey had eaten my senses, I felt Shane Gray has taken them away from me, and to be honest I didn't care that he had, because that was just how Shane made me feel.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) PLEASE REVIEW =D**


	4. Never Ending Surprises

**Guys, i'm truelly sorry that i havn't updated in a little while =/ also sorry that it's pretty short, so yeah this is a filler chapter really. Next one wll be incredibly better! PLEASE REVIEW! =)

* * *

**

After a few minutes we pulled away in need of air. I smiled up at Shane, we just looked into each other's eyes for ages, trust me it was almost as good as kissing him!

'Mitch I have missed you so much it's unbelievable, and it's only been what 20 hours?' Shane said, I laughed,

'How did you get here? I mean how was you able to get down to my dad's hardware store, and up here?' I asked,

' Well I asked your parents if it was ok if I came down for the week, and they said its was ok, so then I spoke to you dad a bit more and he suggested I meet you up here so that where I got the idea of sending you on a wild goose hunt!' I giggled at this,

'Mitchie?'

'Yeah?'

'Umm, no don't worry'

'Ok….' I said a little confused,

'Mitchie, I need to tell you something…' Shane said nervously, oh great here it was. I knew it was too good to be true, he was gonna split up with me,

'Umm…go ahead…' I said while ducking my head,

'I Love You' I looked up at him surprised. I never thought he would say that to me!

' Thank you Shane!' I said while hugging him, 'I'm so sorry, I don't know what love feels like, and this is kind of my first relationship so ya know' I said embarrassed. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up to look him in the eyes,

'Hey babe, it's ok, I wasn't expecting you to say it back, I just wanted to let you know how I felt.' He said with a breathtaking smile.

With that I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him softly, he deepened the kiss and before we knew it we were making out again.

Then is hit me.

'OMG Shane, we're standing on the roof terrace of a store that over looks the town, isn't no one going to see you?' I asked,

'Shit' he cursed, 'do you want to go public with this?'

'Yes, I do it's better than hiding it, not that we have much choice now' I said while indicating towards the paparazzi filming, and taking pictures of us.

Shane laughed and nodded,

'Good idea, come on lets go. With that he pulled me down off the roof terrace down to the store where he put on some shades and a hat. As we left the store my dad shouted,

'See ya later kids, have fun'

'Bye!' we both shouted. As we got into Shane's car I said,

'What did my dad mean by 'have fun'?'

Shane chuckled,

'Well you know I said I was staying for the week?' I nodded, 'well actually, you and I are going away for a week, on our own then we're going to New York to see Caitlyn and the guys for 3 days and then we spend 4 days here at your house, so basically you have to put up with me for 2 weeks!'

I was speechless for a minute then,

'OMG! THANK YOU! IF YOU WEREN'T DRIVING RIGHT NOW I'D HUG YOU TO DEATH!' I screamed,

'Well 'm not driving anymore,' Shane stated as we pulled up my drive way 'And how about kissing me?' he asked cheekily,

I then leaned in to kiss him, he leaned in too and we shared a sweet soft kiss, we were about to deepen the kiss when Shane accidently leant on the horn.

We jumped back from shock, and then burst out laughing.

It was good to know that Shane and I would be spending the next 2 weeks with each other, and a week of that alone, which meant no interruptions. We hadn't actually had that many interruptions so far, but something tells me we will be having loads pretty soon.

* * *

**Again really sorry it's so short! so PLEASE REVIEW =)**

**Maddie**

** x**


	5. Surprises keep on coming with joy

**Hey Guys sorry for the delay! I am one busy person in the holidays! Anyways i hope you enjoy this, sorry for any mistakes, i was almost falling asleep writing it, and it was only 5'o'clock in the afternoon, i was tired. lol**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Maddie x**

**

* * *

**

That night when my mum and dad walked in I jumped up at them telling them about my 2 weeks away, they laughed telling me they already knew. Of course how stupid could I be? Shane wouldn't just take me away for a week and half with out telling my parents!

After dinner, Shane and I went upstairs to pack everything for me, once we had packed, we said goodbye to my parents and set off. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I hoped it was peaceful.

Then it hit me,

'Shane?' I asked,

'Mmm, what's up baby?' he said grabbing me hand in his.

'What about school? How will I do my work?' I was getting seriously worried now. Wouldn't you in your senior year and your being taken away by the hottest POPSTAR in the country? Ok, there was no need for the hottest Popstar bit, but wouldn't you just be a little bit worried?

I then realised Shane hadn't said a thing I turned to see a shocked face on him. Confused I asked,

'What?! What is it?'

'I…I…I forgot about your education, I was too caught up in organising everything, sorry.' I starred at him open mouthed, how could he forget my education, I was about to say something when he burst out laughing,

'Hahahhahaha, pfft…your face Mitch…hahahahahaha' I was so confused, what did he mean?

'Of course I remembered your education, what kind of boyfriend do you think I am?'

'Well…' I started

'Haha funny! No didn't your parents tell you your being home schooled this year?' he asked glancing at me as we stopped at red lights. I was so happy! All these years, I had wished to be home schooled! But why now? Why on my last year did they have to home school me? Not that I was complaining, I was just curious,

'Shane as happy as I am and I'm only asking but why?' He smiled,

'Well you see, at Final Jam, when I sang with you, some executives from our label walked in to see this year's talent, they do that most years well, they did when I was a student at camp, anyway, they came late because the got lost, and they saw the whole of your song, and me singing as well obviously.' He said nervously,

'Right, so what has this got to do with me being home schooled?' I asked curiously.

'Let me finish! Anyway, as you know after camp we had a meeting with the label, and they asked me about you. Who you were, what our 'relationship' with each other was…they also asked me one other thing..' he said pausing slightly,

'Which was?' I said promptly,

'Do you recon Miss Torres would be interested in a record deal? We haven't seen as much talent as she has since we signed up Connect 3' he said in a highly amusing 'executive' voice, then it hit me,

'A RECORD DEAL!!??' I screamed

Wincing slightly at my screaming, Shane nodded and smiled saying,

'Yup, and I didn't have to do my 'Shane Gray' charm on them.' He said jokingly. I laughed and said,

'So that's why I'm being home schooled! Cool!' I sat back excited and really happy,

'Yeah, when we are in New York we're going to have a meeting to draw up the contract to your record deal.' He said smiling big.

The rest of the car journey was peaceful. We listened to music, sang along to the songs we knew, talked or just in my case slept.

I woke up as Shane was stopping the car?

'Where are we?' I asked.

'Wait and you'll find out' he said as he got out of the car. He came over to my side and opened the door, I got out and he held my hand as he walked up the driveway, to a beautiful seaside house. So we were near the sea were we?

We walked through the front door and up to, what I assumed was the main bedroom, he took me out to the balcony and as I looked out I gasped!

'California?!' I said while jumping up and down like a little girl, he laughed and said.

'Yes, now stop jumping so I can kiss you.' As he said that I stopped jumping and he leant down and kissed me with so much meaning and passion, it was as if he has been bottling that up for hours, wait a minute,

'Babe, how long was I asleep?' I asked as we pulled away,

'About 6 hours, why?' Ahh that explains the kiss,

'Oh no reason, hey do you wanna go swim in the sea?' I asked, he nodded and said,

'As long as you're wearing a bikini!' I laughed knowing he was joking.

While I was getting changed, I couldn't help but think that I was falling for Shane, I know I said the other day that I wasn't really sure what love was, but now I think I know.

**

* * *

Please review :) OMGOSH i almost just said Please hit me coz the little brats next door are screaming, 'YOU HIT ME' 'YEAH BUT YOU HIT ME FIRST!' 'I DON'T CARE YOU STILL HIT ME' 'MUMMY HE HIT ME' 'BUT SHE STILL HIT ME' (mum) 'Go to your room' (to little girl) (little boy) 'HAHAHAHAHAHA SUCKER' (mum to little boy) 'go to your room too!' i was like haha!!! I don't really like the kids next door one is 6 the other is 8 OMG so annoying! anywayz i probz won't be able to write for a couple of weeks because i'm going to me grans, so yeah, but then again i am taking my laptop, but my mate is coming with me so, who knows???**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Maddie xxx**


	6. Never thought it would come to this

As I walked down to the beach I saw Shane set up a couple of towels, I'm guessing for us to lay on.

As I reached Shane, he looked up and smiled, that heart warming, knee weakening smile,

'Do you do that on purpose?' I asked, as I got closer. He looked confused,

'Do what on purpose?'

'Always give me that heart warming, knee weakening smile!' I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shane smiled and pulled me closer towards him.

'What you mean this one?' he asked as he smiled that smile again, while pulling me even closer into him.

'Maybe.' I said simply, he gave me a skeptical look,

'OK, yes that one' I said with a huge smile on my face. He looked at me dreamily,

'And that smile, is your heart warming, knee weakening smile' he sighed. I looked up at him confused,

'Mitchie, this is what your smile does to me.' And with that he pulled me into a full make out session. I pulled back to see Shane with swollen lips, I somewhat had a feeling that I looked the same.

For the rest of the day we swam, tanned and swan…again.

When it came to dinnertime, Shane said.

'What do you want for dinner? We could order pizza, or we could make something, or we could go out if you like?

'Shane I don't really care, it's up to you!'

'Pizza it is!' he said while throwing a punch in the air.

'Hey I have an idea! How about we order pizza but make cupcakes for dessert?' I suggested.

'Oh, yeah! As long as they are the ones with blue icing on them, they are to die for!'

'Haha, only because they make you go hyper, anyways, I'm gonna go get changed, you order the pizza, and get everything that we need to bake out' Shane nodded and smiled.

I looked him in the eye and randomly kissed him, we stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until we pulled away and I was shooed away by Shane, my AMAZING boyfriend.


	7. AN Please Read!

Hey guys!

Please go onto youtube and type in, in the search bar, zashley43vaba, that is me and there is a video called; new youtube nd fanfiction

if it isnt there then click ont he username 'zashley43vaba' and it will come up hopefully :)

thanx 4 watching :)

Please Watch it x

Maddie x


	8. Twitter, Please read!

**Hi guys, sorry about this author's note! I know I'm not supposed to, but it's just i want to tell you about a couple of things! **

**First off, if you are on Youtube please check out: zashley43vaba, it's my main account.**

**Also, please check out: TheCheesyNoobs, and their video 'The Ministry of FC (Flying Chickens)'. It's mine and my friend's youtube out :)**

**As well, TWITTER! Yeah, I have twitter! Please add me at: maddiebutler.**

**Haha, it's me :D**

**Please follow me, I'll try and follow you back :D **

**Thanks :D**

**Maddie x**


End file.
